The Real World Virginia Beach- WWE Style
by Kandi
Summary: (Co-written with, DeadGirlINC Drusilla, what's up chica!;) What happens when you put 7 of the hottest WWE superstars (boys&girls) under one roof?
1. Default Chapter The Roomates

The Real World- WWE Style  
  
Prologue  
  
MTV approached Vince McMahon about doing a reality show based around the WWE superstars. Being the huge money making TV giant that Vince was, he couldn't possibly pass up the opportunity! MTV came up with the idea of showing that WWE superstars live like normal people do too, so they suggested that they throw 7 different wrestlers in a house together for a special WWE Real World! Vince instantly loved the idea and immediately started thinking of 7 superstars that would be perfect for a show like this. He came up with what he thought would be best for the show, and the end result was this...  
  
Adam Copeland: This is the true story...  
  
Amy Dumas: Of 7 WWE superstars...  
  
Jeff Hardy: Picked to live in a beach house...  
  
Matt Hardy: To have their lives taped...  
  
Trish Stratus: To find out what happens...  
  
Stacy Keibler: When people stop being polite...  
  
Shane Helms: And start getting real!!!  
  
All: The Real World- Virginia Beach!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Trish struggled to get out of the big clumps of people at the airport, dragging her suitcase behind her and carring her other heavy bags. She pulled away a strand of hair away from her face. Trish stopped to sign a few autographs and quickly went to where Vince told her to wait for one of her room mates she was going to arrive with at the house. Trish looked all over to see a WWE superstar. She waved to Matt Hardy who was walking toward her direction.  
  
Trish: Hey sweetie!  
  
Trish and Matt embraced.  
  
Matt: Hey babe.  
  
Confessional (Trish)  
  
I was surprised that I was going to meet with Matt. I thought I would meet with either Stacy or Amy, mostly Stacy because maybe Matt and Amy would probably meet together. But It's pretty cool. *****************  
  
Confessional (Matt)  
  
Uhh...I didn't know I was going to meet with Trish. I thought I was going with Amy or my brother. But, I really didn't mind Trish at all. It's pretty cool. I can't wait for the others to arrive. ***************** Matt: We're suppose to meet with the others at the house. So you got everything?  
  
Trish: I'm all set.  
  
Matt: Need help?  
  
Trish: No. I'm fine thankyou. Let's go.  
  
The two walked to the parking lot and stepped into a nice blue van provided by MTV. They were shocked to see how much space there was. Trish looked shocked as she saw vcr in the middle of the driver and passenger seat. The two then started to put all the luggage in.  
  
Trish: I like this van.  
  
Matt: Yeah, it's pretty cool. Well, you want to drive?  
  
Trish: Sure.  
  
Trish took the keys to the car and put in the key. Matt laid back. He donned on the radio. Trish drove away.  
  
Matt and Trish both arrived to the house. They stopped dead on their tracks as they saw the house near the beach.  
  
Confession (Trish)  
  
When I first saw the house from the outside near the beach, I was pretty shocked. it looked beautiful especially since the sun was nicely setting. I grew up near the beach in the summer in Canada so to me the beach is really my home.  
  
********************  
  
Matt: Wow. We're really going to have fun up in here.  
  
Trish: I know. This is beautiful. Say when do the others arrive?  
  
Matt: They should be here any minute.  
  
Confession (Matt)  
  
I was pretty shy to hold a conversation with Trish. I didn't know what to say. But at least we agreed on how the house was nice(laughs). Being alone with her, I was quiet even during the ride home. I couldn't wait till the other roomies arrive. ****************  
  
Matt and Trish looked back and forth searching for the next group. They became excited as their other roommates arrived. They couldn't see very well but were excited as Jeff Hardy and Stacy Keibler stepped out.  
  
Confession (Jeff)  
  
Um...when I met Stacy at the airport I was pretty much in "Ah" because I thought Amy would be the one coming out or my bro. I wasn't really bothered by Stacy's prescence, but I would've been much more comfortable with Amy. Just because we're close. But when we were in the car and we talked I found her much more comforting then Amy abit, no hard feelings, she was really mellow until I was crackin jokes she was laughing histerically. *******************  
  
Confession (Stacy)  
  
I was like "Whoa! it's Jeff Hardy and I." (laughs). I thought I would meet up with Trish. I really don't know Jeff that well so I was pretty shy to hold a small convo with him. I froze when he appeared. I wasn't bothered at all but I think because me and him don't socialize I got that impact on him. But when we got in the van and he was jokin' I felt cool around him. *******************  
  
Stacy: Hey guys!  
  
Jeff: sup?  
  
Trish: Nothing, we were just waiting for you guys and the rest to arrive.  
  
Stacy: Wow what a beautiful sight outside the house. I'm anxious to see the inside.  
  
They all turned around as a car pulled up. Amy and Adam stepped out. Everyone was puzzled that there were only 6 of them. Confession (Amy)  
  
Adam and I both were cool with it just being us. In the car ride we were fine and we talked and laughed. So we were calm. I'm sure Jeff and Matt expected me to meet them, same here. **************  
  
Confession (Adam)  
  
I met up with Amy and I was like "Hey" we were cool. We talked and all that so I was ok with her. Backstage before the split she was one of my gal pals so it's all good. ******************  
  
Stacy: I thought there was going to be seven of us.  
  
Amy: Yeah you thought.  
  
Confession (Stacy) We all thought that there were going to be seven of us but only six of us showed. When Amy shot that little smart ass come back I was quickly tempered. I just stayed quiet and was a bit embarrassed that I got played out like that. She needed to back away. ********************  
  
Matt: Yeah I thought it was going to be seven of us.  
  
Stacy: Maybe the next roomate has yet to arrive. Should we wait?  
  
Jeff: I would like to go in.  
  
Confession (Trish)  
  
I'm sure all of us were puzzled when we saw two others arrive. We think that our "surprising" roomate has yet to come so we're waiting. I thought it was going to be four girls and three guys. Hopefully it's someone else besides one of our fellow divas, Nidia. I remember her coming in as a Jeff Hardy fanatic so I would hate to hear her screech over Jeff(laughs). ****************  
  
Jeff unlocked the door as everyone entered the house. Everyone ran to diffrent directions as they all cooed at the beautiful items placed around the house. They went into each room and were shocked on how big it was. They looked around and ran around trying to catch a glimpse of eevery little thing.  
  
Stacy: Oh my god, I so love this house!  
  
Amy: Let's see the rooms.  
  
They ran to the rooms and looked at each other.  
  
Amy: Who's bunking with who? 


	2. Chapter 2 Getting Acquainted

Chapter 2 Disclaimer: Sadly we don't own anybody:,( they own themselves, yada, yada, yada! enjoy, peace.  
  
All six of the WWE superstars looked around all the rooms, debating which one they wanted to stay in. Trish raced down the hallway and stopped at a particular room that really caught her attention. The room was decorated mostly in red and white, and it seemed to be one of the coziest roooms in the house.  
  
Trish: Oh my god! This room is so nice! It's decorated in Canadian colors!  
  
Adam: Yeah, it is! I like this room too, it will kind of remind me of home. It's like it has a Canadian theme or something. Trish, would you mind having a male roommate?  
  
Trish: Not at all!  
  
Trish and Adam excitedly grabbed all of their luggage and entered their room. Trish claimed the red bed and Adam claimed the white bed. No one else seemed to be upset that Trish and Adam had snagged the 'Canada themed' room.  
  
Confession(Trish)  
  
I'm really glad that Adam and I are roomies. We Canadians need to stick together!(laughs) A part of me kind of wanted to room with Jeff, but I think it will be cool living with Adam. This will definitely give us a chance to get to know each other better.  
  
Confession(Adam)  
  
It will be interesting sharing a room with Trish. I haven't roomed with a female before, so I'm not quite sure what to expect. I kind of noticed that Jeff seemed a little disappointed when I took the room with Trish. I wonder if he likes her?  
  
  
  
After that, everyone went on to choose the rest of the rooms. They all stopped in front of a really colorful room that was decorated mostly in yellow and light blue, it seemed to scream "the beach".  
  
Jeff: This is my room! It's perfect for me and it has great closet space for all of my clothes!  
  
Jeff ran into the room and giddily started jumping on one of the beds.  
  
Stacy: I think I like this room too. I need a room with lots of closet space!  
  
Stacy gathered all of her things and began lugging them into her new room.  
  
Jeff: I know how you feel, Stace. I have a lot of clothes too!  
  
Matt: Sorry lil bro, but this room is mine.  
  
Jeff: Says who? I called it first!  
  
Matt: Yeah, but I'm older, and I say that this room is mine!  
  
Jeff raised his eyebrows at his brother and looked at him curiously.  
  
Jeff: Why the sudden interest in the room? Is it because Stacy is going to be rooming with me?  
  
Stacy turned around and gave Matt a quizzical look, and Matt felt his cheeks burn.  
  
Matt: No...  
  
Confessional(Matt)  
  
When Jeff put me on the spot like that, I didn't know what to do. Honestly, I really just wanted to stay in the room, it had nothing to do with the fact that Stacy is drop dead gorgeous. Wait...did I say that out loud?  
  
  
  
Amy: I have an idea, Matt, why don't you and I go share the other room, and Jeff and Stacy can have this one?  
  
Confessional(Amy)  
  
I'm not going to lie and say that I didn't have ulterior motives for wanting to share a room with Matt. It's really no secret that I like him, and I especially didn't want to see him rooming with the Keibler Elf.  
  
Matt: Thanks for the offer, Amy, but I really think that I should take this room because I don't have nearly as much clothes as you do, Jeff, and Stacy is already filling the closet up pretty quickly.  
  
While Matt and Jeff had been fighting over the room, Stacy had instantly began unpacking her suitcase and hanging up her clothes. She didn't want them to be wrinkled.  
  
Stacy: Jeff, he does have a point.  
  
Jeff: Ugh! Rock, paper, scissors?!  
  
Matt sighed as he looked at his brother who was being childish.  
  
Matt: Fine.  
  
They both pounded their fists as they shouted rock, paper, scissors.  
  
Matt: Scissors cut paper, so I win!  
  
Jeff: Not fair! Two out of three?!  
  
Amy: Yeah, two out of three!  
  
Stacy: Jeff, I really don't think you would have enough room in the closet, I'm sorry I took so much room.  
  
Matt: It looks like you'll be staying in the other room baby bro.  
  
Stacy gave Jeff a sympathetic look as Jeff huffed to the other room, and Amy shot Stacy a nasty glare as she followed behind Jeff. Stacy, however, didn't notice Amy's mean look.  
  
Stacy: So, you're my new roommate huh?  
  
Matt: Yeah...I guess.  
  
Stacy: Sorry, I'm taking up so much space, I just love to shop, and I can't resist buying cute clothes! I just have a hunch though, that we're going to have so much fun here in this beach house!  
  
Confessional(Matt)  
  
I'm really nervous about sharing a room with Stacy. I get really tongue tied around her, but it's just our first day, I'm sure I'll get better with her as time goes on. This whole thing is a new experience for me, and I'm looking forward to it.  
  
  
  
Confessional(Stacy)  
  
I like that Matt is my roommate. He doesn't say much to me, he seems to be a little shy, which I think is really sweet. I predict that by the time we move out of this house, that I will get Matt to come out of his shell(laughs).  
  
Jeff and Amy both unhappily moped into their room, and then Jeff's mood suddenly changed.  
  
Jeff: This room is so cool! It was made for me!  
  
Jeff threw his stuff in the arguably most creative room in the house, which really wasn't that surprising that Jeff would fall in love with a room like that! It was dark blue and black with nice little designs on the wall that kind of seemed space like.  
  
Amy: It's alright.  
  
Amy scowled and plopped down on her bed.  
  
Jeff: What's wrong, girl?  
  
Amy: Nothing, just that Matt is rooming with what's her name?  
  
Jeff: Her name is Stacy.  
  
Amy: Yeah that thing.  
  
Confessional(Jeff)  
  
I admit that at first I wasn't thrilled about giving my room to Matt, but I think he might have a thing for Stacy, and who am I to stand in the way of true love(chuckles)? But Amy seemed to take it harder than I did. I'm not sure, but I think she might be jealous that Matt and Stacy are roommates.  
  
Trish: Oh my gosh! Everyone come see what I got!  
  
Everyone in the house immediately ran down the stairs into the living room where they had heard Trish shouting her announcement.  
  
Stacy: What is it?  
  
Trish: It says here on this paper that I found laying on the table that all seven of us are going to be lifeguards while we're on the Real World! How cool is that?  
  
Everyone immediately started celebrating and hi-fiving each other.  
  
Adam: Wait, did you say all seven of us? But there's only six of us here.  
  
Jeff: Do you think we're getting another roomie?  
  
Amy: Oh god I hope not.  
  
Matt: I hope it's no one like Brock Lessnar.  
  
Matt and Jeff both exchanged knowing glances with each other and they shuddered. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Everyone's eyes grew large as they raced to the front door to see who the guest was. Jeff took a deep breath as he opened the door to find...Shane Helms!  
  
Matt: Shane! I'm so relieved it's you!  
  
Jeff: Why are you so late?  
  
Shane: My flight unfortunately got delayed, what's up wit dat? Please tell me you guys haven't already picked rooms?  
  
Jeff: Yes, we have buddy, but you can room with me and Amy because we have three beds in our room. The room is really space like, so you'll especially love it. We're really going to party now that you're here!  
  
Jeff led Shane upstairs to their room. All of the wrestlers in the house seemed to be satisfied with Shane being their last roommate. And they all were eagerly anticipating their new jobs as life guards. 


	3. Chapter 3 Flirtacious Working

Chapter 3  
  
Note:Okay, guys, I don't want anyone to trash Kandi and I, so, in this chapter, one of the roomates has a secret and that secret some of you might not like, just read to find out. Believe me, Kandi and I love this roomate just as much as the next fan, so please don't trash us, just read and enjoy, it's only fiction. If you have any questions or just want to know why we did this in the story e-mail me or Kandi. Thanx¤  
  
Matt, Stacy, Adam, and Amy awoke early in the morning excited that they were going to start their occupation as lifeguards. Meanwhile, Shane, Trish, and Jeff stayed in the wonderful beach home.They had all been assigned to different shifts than their roommates, so they were still sound asleep while everyone else got ready.  
  
Confessional(Stacy) The four of us are all excited. We know this is going to be lots of fun but hard(smiles).  
  
Matt, Stacy, Adam, and Amy were given directions to the beach they were going to be working at. Matt was driving, but kind of got a little lost on the way.  
  
Confessional(Adam) It was so funny when we got lost on our way to the beach! Matt looked like he was going to have a heartattack(laughs) He was really worried that we weren't going to make it on time, but somehow we managed to get there with at least five minutes to spare!  
  
Confessional(Matt) I swear, my roommates don't know how to read directions! (laughs) But eventually we made it and some other lifeguards told us what we were going to be doing that day.  
  
Matt and Stacy ran into the waves. They laughed as they started flipping over one another. Amy looked on in rage. Adam didn't seem to mind it as much.  
  
Confessional (Adam) It was bumming Amy and me out that the two were...'fliritng' then doing their job as in watching the children and adults swim around. It really bothered us.  
  
Confessional (Amy) Watching Stacy and Matt 'flirt'...ugh! the two should be doing their jobs then start jumping on top of eachother and all that sh*t.  
  
  
  
Amy and Adam continued looking at Matt and Stacy with scowls on their faces. Amy finally had enough and decided to make them focus on why they were really there. She grabbed her megaphone and started yelling at them.  
  
Amy: Okay you two, play time is over! We need to get back to work!  
  
Adam grabbed the megaphone from Amy.  
  
Adam: Yeah, we're not supposed to be having fun right now, we're supposed to be looking after the children.  
  
Stacy: Man what's their problem? They act like having fun is a crime or something  
  
Matt: I know! We were just swimming.  
  
Stacy: Really.  
  
Stacy flung her hair as she tried to ring out all of the water. Matt couldn't help staring at her wide eyed.  
  
Confessional (Matt) Stacy is cool...she also happens to be really hot too! I don't know how to describe our relationship, I mean we flirt a lot, but for now I think we're just friends.  
  
Matt and Stacy got out of the water and walked back over to Amy and Adam. Amy grabbed towels for them and smiled while she handed Matt his towel and turned to Stacy and practically threw her towel at her!  
  
Stacy: Hey watch it!  
  
Amy: Oops, sorry, maybe if you weren't too busy being preoccupied with other things, you would have caught the towel.  
  
Amy snottily walked away from Stacy.  
  
Confessional(Stacy) I kind of get the feeling that Amy doesn't like me very much. She's always rude and snotty to me. What did I ever do to her?  
  
Confessional (Adam) I'll have to admit that watching those two 'get it on' (laughs) kinda made me feel a bit left out, more like jealous. But that's alright, (smiles).  
  
For the rest of the afternnon, Matt and Stacy tried their best to focus on their jobs, but they still occasionally would start flirting with each other again. Adam desperately tired to not let it bother him, but it did. Amy gave Stacy several glares throughout the day, but Stacy pretended to not noticed. And for the most part, the first day on the job was a success.  
  
Meanwhile... Trish giggled as her and Jeff talked in the little "Bird Nest". They had been talking through out the whole day.  
  
Shane: Can I be a part of this too?  
  
Shane stepped into the big bed sorrounded with pillows. He took a seat right next to Trish. Trish started to fondle with Shane's green colored hair.  
  
Trish: Jeff, can I cornrow yours?  
  
Jeff: Crazy bitch! hell no.  
  
Trish laughed.  
  
Trish:It was just a suggestion.  
  
Confessional (Trish) Jeff and I are really tight. And I think that Shane and I could really start to form a friendship, too. He's very quiet though. Jeff and I seem to be the ones that have more to say to eachother than the other roomates.  
  
Jeff: You alright, bro. You seem to be very mysterious.  
  
Confessional(Jeff) Trish and I notice that Shane is very quiet, and that he is just watching us have all the fun. I ask him whats wrong and he steps out of the bird nest. Trish and I are left with puzzled looks on our faces.  
  
Trish: Shane, what's wrong sweety?  
  
Shane: I'm fine.  
  
Confessional(Trish) I see Shane is very mysterious, it scares me. I feel as if he is hiding something. I want to be able to talk to him and hhim be able to talk to me.  
  
Jeff: I've known you for a really long time right, Shane?  
  
Shane: Right.  
  
Jeff: And since I've known you for forever, you can tell me the truth. I know something is wrong because you're not acting like your normal goofy self.  
  
Shane: Thanks a lot  
  
Jeff: It's the truth, you are goofy!  
  
Shane, Jeff, and Trish all laugh together.  
  
Trish: See Shane, it's okay, just tell us what's wrong.  
  
Shane paused for a second. He looked at Jeff and Trish's eager faces as he gulped nervously.  
  
Shane: Okay guys, you're right. There's something that I haven't told you.  
  
Jeff: What is it, Shane?  
  
Shane: I haven't told very many people this, so I'm trusting you two to keep quiet until I tell you otherwise okay?  
  
Trish: Okay, you have my word. I won't tell a soul, what is it?  
  
Jeff: You didn't commit murder or something like that did you?  
  
Shane laughed at Jeff's serious expression.  
  
Shane: No dude, nothing like that. I'm...I'm...gay.  
  
Jeff and Trish: You're gay???  
  
Shane: Yes, I'm gay.  
  
Confessional(Jeff) When Shane told me and Trish that he was gay, I have to admit I was shocked. Shane and I go way back, so this was definitely a surprise for me. I'm really glad that he told us though. I'm happy he finally came out of the closet.  
  
Confessional(Trish) If Shane hadn't told me his secret, I never would have guessed that. He doesn't act like he's gay at all. I think it's really sweet that he trusts Jeff and I enough to tell us something like this. I think this has brought us all closer.  
  
Trish: Aww that's so great Shane!  
  
Trish hugged Shane as he smiled with relief.  
  
Confessional(Shane) I knew that since I was living with 6 roommates that I was eventually going to have to tell them the truth about me. I feel better now knowing that I won't have to hide anything while I'm living here. Now I just need to tell the other 4 roommates(laughs)  
  
Jeff: How long have you known?  
  
Shane: For awhile, I'm sorry I've kept it a secret for so long.  
  
Trish: That's okay, we're glad you told us now. Man, why do all the cute guys have to be gay?  
  
Jeff: Hey I'm cute and I'm not gay  
  
Trish: I repeat, why do all the cute guys have to be gay?  
  
Trish laughed as Jeff gave her a noogie. Shane, Jeff, and Trish all spent the rest of their afternoon joking around with each other while they waited for the other 4 roommates to get back home. 


	4. Chapter 4 Wild Night

It was a very warm evening and all the roomates were as bored as ever. Amy paced around the house in boredom.   
  
  
Jeff: I am bored as hell yo.  
  
  
Matt: Same here.  
  
  
Amy: What do you guys want to do?  
  
  
They shrugged as they tried to come up with something funa nd interesting to do.  
  
  
Trish: If you guys want to have fun I say we should go clubbing, you know enjoy our time off and do something fun.  
  
  
Stacy: That is a very good idea!  
  
  
Amy: I agree. But where?  
  
  
Trish: Um...I heard about one called "De ja Vou."  
  
  
Adam: Okay, it may be to early to ask, but there's going to be liquor do we have a designated driver?  
  
  
Shane: I'll volunteer.  
  
  
Shane raised his hand as he walked over to the couch.   
  
  
Stacy: It's settled then! We're going to have soo much fun! Now I just need to find something to wear!  
  
  
Trish: Come to think of it, so do I!  
  
  
Trish and Stacy raced up the stairs to their rooms in search of the perfect outfits.  
  
  
Jeff: Me too! I have so many clothes to choose from! Stace, I'm going to use you as my fashion consultant!  
  
  
Jeff excitedly went upstairs after them, as everyone else stared at him with puzzled looks on their faces.  
  
  
Matt: I guess that's Jeff for you.  
  
  
After a good hour and a half, everyone was dressed and ready to party the night away.   
  
  
Confessional(Adam)- When I saw Stacy in her tight black mini skirt, I nearly died! She looked soo hot! I made sure that I was going to try to steal as many dances with her as I possibly could(laughs).  
  
  
The roomates all piled up in the van and started a conversation as Trish drove to the club.   
  
  
Stacy: Trish, are you sure you know where you're going?  
  
  
Trish: Girl, please, I know where I'm going.  
  
  
Confessional(Amy)-To us it felt like it was an hour drive, as much as Trish said she knew where she was going she was asking for directions! And what got us a bit irritated was that when she was asking for directions, fans were trying to ask us for autographs and pics and as much as it hurt to say, "sorry no"...oh well(shrugs).  
  
  
They soon arrived to "Club De ja Vou". Luckily no one really recognized them, but they did get special seats, like a rock star would.   
  
Jeff: Stacy, dance with me.  
  
  
Jeff pulled Stacy off the cozy leather sofa and the two ran to the dance floor.   
  
  
Amy: Matt, you wanna dance?  
  
  
Matt: Let's go.  
  
  
Amy excitedly ran to the dance floor and the two immediately started grinding.  
  
  
Trish: Adam?  
  
  
Adam got up and and took Trish's hand.   
  
  
Confessional(Shane)-I see the others having fun, so I'm like, "Fuck it! I'm having fun!"(laughs), but I'm really worried what the others will say if they see me dancing with another guy, so I'm just going to give them hints.  
  
  
Trish: Hey Adam, we've been dancing for awhile and now I'm getting really hot, would you mind if we sit out this next dance while I get me something to drink?  
  
  
Adam: No prob, I was just thinking the same thing!  
  
  
Adam and Trish made their way to the bar, and Trish asked for a Smirnoff Ice while Adam got a beer.  
  
  
Adam: Hey, look at Shane over there. He really knows how to get down!  
  
  
Trish turned her head in the direction Adam was pointing, and she smiled to herself as she saw Shane dancing up a storm with a group of people. She paid special attention to the fact that he was really dancing up close and personal with an attractive male, but from the look on Adam's face, she could tell that he didn't notice that fact.  
  
  
Adam: Shane better be careful, that dude over there looks like he's really into him, if you know what I mean. Shane better be careful not to send out the wrong signal.  
  
  
Trish: Oh I'm sure he's very aware of that.  
  
  
Trish had to chuckle to herself, she wished Shane would tell the other roommates his "secret" all ready though. Just then, Stacy and Jeff made their way over to Trish and Adam.   
  
  
Jeff: Damn Stacy, you're a really good dancer! I'm worn out!  
  
  
Stacy: Hey it's not my fault you can't keep up with me!  
  
  
Adam: Well, if you have enough energy to dance some more, what do you say to dancing with me for awhile?  
  
  
Stacy happily smiled at Adam as she pulled him up from his seat at the bar.  
  
  
Stacy: Let's see what you can do, Canadian boy!  
  
  
Stacy and Adam wasted no time gettin freaky with each other on the dance floor. Amy and Matt were having fun dancing together too, until Matt turned his head and spotted Stacy all over Adam. His smile quickly disappeared.  
  
  
Amy: Hey Matt, what's wrong?  
  
  
Amy tried to get his attention back on her, but it wasn't really working.  
  
  
Confessional(Amy)- I'm beginning to think Matt is hung up on Stacy. I don't get it. What do guys see in her anyway? So what if she has really long legs, big fucking deal!   
  
  
Confessional(Adam)-As Stacy and I are dancing, she starts rubbing herself up against me and it ain't grinding(laughs), but I had no problem with it.  
  
  
Matt: Hey babe, I'm gettin' kinda tired, let's take a break.  
  
  
Amy and Matt walked over to where Jeff and Trish sat, talking and laughing while watching Shane dancing. Amy and Matt noticed the two eyeing something behind them as they turned to see what it was they were shocked.   
  
  
Confessional(Matt)-When I turn around I see Shane, my best bud, dancing with a guy! I'm shocked and millions of thoughts are running through my head and Amy's looking at me like if she just saw a ghost.  
  
  
Amy: What the hell is he doing?!  
  
  
Jeff: Look, when he comes back he'll explain and by now you already know what he's going to say, aight?  
  
  
Confessional(Amy)-Just now I found out Shane was gay, gay bisexual, I dunno. But what really bit me in the ass was that he didn't tell me, one of his best friends before. I'm happy for him but really ticked off.   
  
  
Soon Stacy and Adam came up to the others and got seated. She took a seat on Adam's lap, not noticing the expression on his face. Stacy took a sip of Adam's beer and nearly spit out when she saw Shane.  
  
  
Stacy: What the fuck? Shane is dancing with some hottie! What's that about?!  
  
  
Confessional(Stacy)-all of us are all sitting there half smiling and half not, because as good looking as Shane is I never expected him being...gay(shrugs), I'm happy for him but why just give us hints then telling us before?   
  
  
Amy: The dude Shane is dancing with is cute.  
  
  
Trish: Here's my "motto", why do all cute guys have to be gay?  
  
  
Stacy and Amy laughed and agreed. The men looked at them.  
  
  
Adam, Matt, and Jeff: We're not gay!  
  
  
The three girls laughed. Suddenly Shane and the cute guy came walking to their direction. He introduced them.   
  
  
Shane: This is Stacy.  
  
  
The cute guy shook her hand.  
  
  
The cute guy: That's a nice name.  
  
  
Stacy: You should hear my number.  
  
  
They laughed at her comment.  
  
  
Shane: Adam, Matt, Jeff, Amy, and Trish.  
  
  
He shook all their hands.   
  
  
Trish: Now that you know our names, how about telling us yours?  
  
  
The cute guy: My name is Brad.  
  
  
Stacy: Nice to meet you, Brad. So, are you and Shane...friends?  
  
  
Brad: You can say that.  
  
  
Brad smiled sweetly at Shane as Shane's cheeks turned red.  
  
  
Everyone: Awww!  
  
  
Jeff: Let's stop, can't you see the man is blushing?  
  
  
Matt: I'm happy for you man.  
  
  
Matt grinned at Shane happily.  
  
  
Confessional(Shane)-I'm so glad that I finally came out of the closet to all of my roomies! It will make living with them so much easier now! I kind of had my doubts about telling them, especially Matt and Amy, just because I've known them for so long and had never mentioned to them before that I was gay, but Matt took it well considering. Amy unfortunately was another story.  
  
  
Amy got Shane's attention and whispered into his ear.  
  
  
Amy: Shane, when we get back to the house, I want to have a word with you, and a full explanation on how come you didn't tell me this sooner.  
  
  
And with that, Amy turned back to Matt.  
  
  
Amy: You want to dance one more time?  
  
  
Matt actually wanted to stay and talk with Stacy, but he could tell Amy probably wasn't going to take no for an answer.  
  
  
Matt: Sure Aims.  
  
  
She eagerly grabbed his hand and they resumed dancing again. Shane and Brad followed suit, leaving Jeff, Trish, Stacy, and Adam at the table.  
  
  
Stacy: I want to get out there and dance again too! Adam, you coming?  
  
  
Adam: Of course!  
  
  
They happily went back onto the dance floor.  
  
  
Jeff: Trish, would you like to dance with me?  
  
  
Trish: Nah, I'm going to have another Smirnoff Ice! This is soo good! You gotta try some, Jeff!  
  
  
Jeff: Maybe later. Well, I'm going to go dance, so I'll see you in a bit.  
Trish: Whatever.  
  
  
Trish resumed drinking her alcoholic beverage. Jeff thought about staying with her, then he reasoned with himself that Trish could handle how much she drank and would be fine, so he left her. He couldn't help watching her while he danced though. She flirted with guy after guy, and she appeared to be getting pretty drunk.  
  
  
Confessional(Jeff)- Trish was without a doubt getting drunk. And I got me worrying about her. She was flirting with guy after guy. She was driving me insanely crazy.  
  
Trish was "dirty talking" with some of the guys. Causing Jeff to go insanely jealous this time. While, Adam and Stacy were "dirty" dancing a bit. Listening to B2K's "Uh-huh" and the line, "Show me how you work dem hips." Adam pretty much had a good grip on her hips. She let her hair loose and whirled like crazy.   
  
  
Confessional(Stacy)- Adam is so adorable when he blushes, it's funny, I'm dancing kinda in a exotic way he's just like "Oh gosh."(laughs).  
  
  
Amy and Matt also were dancing in heat. The two gettin' down, Amy seemed to be enjoying the whole moment. Matt got a bit tired. He took Amy and they headed over to Trish's direction. Matt quickly shooed the flirtacious hottie Trish was flirting with as Amy tried to calm Trish down. It didn't take long for Jeff to come to her "rescue". Soon Nelly's "Hot in Herre" played and Trish decided to do astriptease but was stopped quickly.  
  
  
Confessional(Shane)-Trish is really hot and I'm sure no guy would mind her striptease, but she was out of her mind. Jeff and Trish had a little something going too. Cause he wouldn't let her out of his sight.  
  
  
Stacy: I'm worn out, let's sit.  
  
  
Adam agreed. The two went over to the others.  
  
  
Jeff briskly walked over to Trish and stopped her striptease.  
  
  
Trish: Hey, what are you doing? I was just starting to have some fun!  
  
  
Jeff: You've had a little too much to drink tonite girl, I'm taking you home.  
  
  
Trish: No you're not! I'm not drunk! I'm perfectly fine!  
  
  
After Trish made that comment, she nearly tripped over her own feet, but before she fell to the ground, Jeff caught her, breaking her fall.  
  
  
Jeff: That settles it, I'm taking you home. It's a good thing I didn't have anything to drink tonight. Stacy, Adam, can you tell Matt, Amy, and Shane that Trish and I are going home. I'm going to call a cab. We'll see you guys at the house in a little while all right?  
  
  
Adam: Sure thing bud.  
  
  
Confessional(Adam)- Seeing Trish so wasted, kind of scared me. But I knew she would be in safe hands with Jeff. I'm almost convinced Jeff cares for Trish much more than just a friend.  
  
  
Trish was still kind of struggling with Jeff, so he placed her over his shoulder as the two of them left the club.  
  
  
Stacy: Wow, I hope Trish is okay.  
  
  
Adam: Yeah, she'll be fine. Switching to a new topic, I've really had a good time with you tonite Stacy. You're a very sexy dancer.  
  
  
Stacy: You're not so bad yourself.  
  
  
Confessional(Stacy)- When Adam flirts with me, he's so blatantly obvious! (laughs) But that's what makes him so cute. I had an awesome time with him at the club, my only regret was that I didn't get a chance to dance once w/ Matt. Amy was too busy hogging all of his time.  
  
  
Matt watched Stacy and Adam laughing and joking with each other. He began to get jealous once again. He hadn't spent hardly anytime with Stacy all night, and now it seemed like Adam was making a move on her.  
  
  
Matt: Hey Amy, what do you say we go get Shane and the others and call it a night? I'm beat!  
  
  
Amy: Okay, that sounds good to me.  
  
  
The two of them grabbed Shane and made their way over to Stacy and Adam.  
  
  
Matt: Are you guys ready to leave yet?  
  
  
Stacy: Yeah, we were just thinking it's about time we head on out. Trish made a scene earlier, so Jeff took her home.  
  
  
Amy: What happened? Is she all right?  
  
  
Adam: Yeah, she'll be fine don't worry. So, are you planning on seeing Brad again?  
  
  
Shane laughed as he dangled a piece of paper in front of his face.  
  
  
Shane: I got his number right here!  
  
  
Matt: Right on Shane!  
  
  
They all continued teasing Shane as they made their way out of the club. They hoped everything was okay with Trish and Jeff back home.  
  
  
  
  
  
Will Trish and Jeff get closer after Trish's scene?   
  
  
Will Amy finally confess her true feelings to Matt?  
  
  
Find out the answers to these questions and more in the next chap of The Real World Virginia Beach! 


End file.
